


I Love You But You Love Her

by sam (arsonistisms), samusamu (arsonistisms)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistisms/pseuds/sam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistisms/pseuds/samusamu
Summary: As much as he loved him, he loved her.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. I Love You But You Love Her

_"Keith, I got you something." The orange haired male stepped forward towards the blue haired one. Keith perked a brow. "And what would that be?" He asked affectionately. "Guess.." "A new mic?" "Wrong." "A kiss on the cheek?" Pico chuckled, "Still wrong." "New shirt...?" "Nah, that's kind of lame." "Well then I don't know babe." Keith gave up, a small sigh leaving his lips as he did so. "You really can't guess huh?" "Nuh-uh." The rapper shook his head in somewhat defeat to his boyfriends tease. That was before Pico pulled out a red cap, blue at the front whilst the rest a quite vibrant red. "I- a cap?" Keith said. Pico muttered about the tone, 'does he not like it?' ... "I love it babe!" Keith hugged Pico thankfully, and Keith immediately put it on. "You look cute." Pico blushed. "Hm..why'd you buy it though?" a deafening silence ~ "I want you to wear it forever , even if we break up I want you to keep it beside you. All because I love you Keith." "Babe we won't break up any time soon." "Be more realistic shorty." "Hey I'm not short! -and even if we do break up I hope we could be friends after." heartache "Same here Keith, I love you." "I love you too Pico." Keith chuckled softly._  
  


**What was so sweet ended up in the ever most heart wrenching break up ever.**

Pico casually sat up in bed, 7 AM, blinding sunlight peeking in through his window. Slowly he swiped through pictures of the two.

_"Pico I don't think it's working out..."_

This wasn't a want it was a need - a need to let tears spill from his eyes. I shouldn't be crying over a stupid break up. That's so fucking weak. He came across a picture of Keith, he was so cute was he not? Perfectly blue swayed off messy locks, and dark yet perfect eyes.

_"What do you mean Keith?"_

_"I mean, I don't think I love you anymore."_

Keith wasn't his anymore, was Keith even his from the start? The most he hoped for was that Keith was happy, but he wasn't even happy himself.

_"What do you—"_

_"I think I love someone else, I'm sorry Pico I just , I can't bring myself to have you love someone who doesn't feel the same."_

_"Baby I-"_

One tear. Two tears. Three tears. The cotton sheets absorbing the painful droplets of water.

_"Don't call me baby anymore, I want to break up and I'm sorry."_

_"Keith its fine, it's all fine."_

_"It's not fine, I could tell just by looking at you it's not-"_

_"It's okay, I don't want you unhappy with me."_

Pico held his head before he feel apart, so long since he bothered to dare cry and yet here he was sobbing. _What has he done to my feelings? He fucked me up._ Slowly and messily wiping tears to reveal puffy-ish eyes, Pico got up from the warmth of his bed off to start his day he felt no longer had meaning to. It all felt so wrong without Keith. It was all wrong.

Keith on the other hand stared at his new girlfriend, she was a pure angel. Brown beautiful locks and dark eyes, she looked stunning in whatever she pleased to wear. She was an amazing person too. Keith was brushing his hair, slowly and softly. Feeling his bright blue hair against his fingers. His hands slowly reached toward his cap, that was before he remembered things.

**Heartache.**

_"I love you babe. You better sleep well tonight, you always end up sleeping at 3 AM."_

Keith took a quick gasp of air before putting on the cap. Guilt consumed him. Utter guilt, and not the type of which was pleasurable, no ; the type that reminds you of deep wounds and scars.

_"Babe get over here— I want cuddles."_

_"Someone's needy today aren't they?"_

He thought about him. _C'mon Keith you and him broke up a year ago ,you have a new girlfriend._ He assured himself over and over, before brushing off the thoughts completely. Today wasn't a day to cry, it was a day to laugh. Most of all hang out with his beloved. But that beloved didn't even feel right at times. It was like he was craving something he knew he couldn't get ; yet what was something?

Keith continued on with his day, he was focusing today on his girlfriend, not his ex. Focusing the day on his ex would be shitty...wouldn't it?

"Hey babe!" he heard a voice dripping in sweetness. His girlfriend ; Cherry.

"Hey Cherry." He chuckled. Their hands slowly held against one another's. "I love you Keith." She said, a small giggle at the end.

"I love you too babe." Slowly he kissed her on the cheek. Yet this feels so familiar, _remember when I did this with Pico? But I shouldn't think of him... Keith thought to himself._ "Babe you alright?" His girlfriend waved her hand within his field of vision.

"Hm I'm fine? I mean - I'm fine. What do you mean babe?" he gave a soft smile.

"You just seem bothered, but if you say so."

"I'm fine really babe."

"If you say so then Keithy." she perked up with a cute nickname.

"Pft, alrighty then. So where do you want to go today?" he asked.

"Hm, how about the city. Maybe you'll get into a rap battle there or something cool!"

"The city it is then." Keith held her hand, whilst handing her over the black jacket he wore over his white shirt. "Thanks babe." "No problem sweetheart."

And so the two ran off into the night forgetting time even existed. Love, the things it does to one. So much to where you don't even realize the sun setting down, the day pouring from warm shades to the coldness of the starry skies soon to settle.

The time was what seemed to be around 10 PM, and Keith was laughing away with messy bright blue locks in front of his eyes. Cherry was laughing away simply from the enjoyment the two seemed to be living in. Pico on the other hand was walking past streets, cigarette between his lips as he was puffing out pure poison. Smoking was his cope, ever since the break up. Usually Keith would've stopped him.

_"Stop smoking Pico! It's bad for you. I don't want to lose you earlier than I should.."_

_"Fine baby I'll stop, I promise."_

That was a promise never kept of course. He slowly puffed out more of the smoke of which was soon to suffocate him. It helped with the heart wreck he'd been going through. Puffing in and out the same exact problem till it was gone ; of course it'd never be gone. Pico turned to the side, walking through cold city streets. The night never bothered him - he remembered how Keith didn't like to go out at night, yet he never seemed to mind to stay up in warm covers till 4 in the morning. Pico slowly took out the finished cigarette, tapping the rest of the ash away before throwing it on cold clear concrete, stepping on it only to crush it. A long sigh left his lips as both of his hands dug his pockets. I want Keith back I want Keith back I want Keith back.

He missed what felt like his sunshine, his darling, his beloved. Yet he wouldn't dare argue with him over the break up. That would be selfish seeming ; petty in a way too. As Pico walked by, cold wind coiling by he perked his head up to the sound of laughter. Sweet yet somehow nostalgic laughter — he felt as if he had heard such sweet chuckles before. The hit of nostalgia felt warm and homey even if he stood in the cold streets of a broken down town.

He looked over to the side, only to see one girl with brown long locks in a red dress and heels casually holding hands with someone all too familiar...Pico gazed at him. Bright blue locks tucked under...a blue and red cap? White and red shirt...jeans and red sneakers - it couldn't be could it? He blinked to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

Keith who was chuckling milliseconds ago stopped do to the silence coming from his girlfriend's purses lips. "Something wrong?"

"That guy with orange hair is looking at you...do you perhaps know him?" Keith's eyes widened 'orange hair'? He only knew around 2 people with orange hair, he turned around only to see a tall figure standing feet away. Green shirt, brown pants, orange hair, the same red n golden yellow beat up sneakers. "I..Pico-" he whispered under his breath. "Huh? Do you know him..he's looking at you.." Cherry assured. Pico watched from afar hearing every little word.

"I..I don't think I know him..?"

That hit like a brick to the head. Pico felt his heart crumble more than it was. Keith apparently didn't know him huh? Pico stares down at his feet, trying to conceal up the pain that really hit him. "Babe you obviously know him. You're looking at him up and down! I'll go get something to eat from somewhere near by, why don't you catch up to him?" She smiled innocently, so innocent to the truth. "Babe I don't-"

"Your eyes say opposite."

_Dang she's too good at reading people_ , Keith shook his head. The bluette slowly walked up towards Pico, slowly as he watched his girlfriend go off to get milkshakes or something related. Each step felt like pure agony- painingly slow agony. The more closer Keith walked the faster his heart beat. Heavy breaths, Pico looked just as full of pure anxiety and dripping awkwardness.

"Hey Keith..." Pico said, voice still low and raspy.

"Aha...hey Pico. Long time no see-" Keith spat out.

Pico couldn't stop staring at Keith, he was just too addictive- and Pico missed Keith dearly to bits. Slowly Keith took of his hat. The orange haired boys expression changed from awkward to hurt.

**"I want you to wear it forever , even if we break up I want you to keep it beside you. All because I love you Keith."**

"How are you...?" Keith asked remaining polite. He wanted to ignore the hurt plastered over Pico's face. He didn't know what he wanted nor needed. Both options - would have a win and lose. "I'm fine." Yet he wasn't. Keith could smell nicotine from Pico's breath - a heavy waft of nicotine. Keith was Pico's nicotine. Nicotine stained fingers, sleepless eyes. "You?" Pico asked.

_"You promise you'll stop?"_

_"Yes yes I promise."_

A blink, a clutch to the heart. "I'm fine." Keith muttered. "You broke your promise...you're still smoking." He muttered on. "Hm?" Pico questioned the mutters. "Nothing.."

"So I see you got a new girlfriend aha.." Pico looked to the side, scratching his neck. A cold gust of wind blew by, both stood on stable yet uneven ground.

"Yeah, she's really-"

"She doesn't know does she?" Pico asked. Keith froze in place, she doesn't she doesn't she doesn't.

"She...doesn't..."

"I figured." Pico clicked his tongue, his eyes looked glossy in moonlight, glossy and teary — a flow of emotions?

"I bet she's nice. Looks like a keeper. I'm glad you're happy Keith." He crossed his arms.

But he wasn't happy himself. Not even the slightest.

"I don't mean to ruin your date with my worthless little emotions yet..as much I love you, you love her." Keith paused.

"I'll be off now, tell your girlfriend she's with a good guy I guess." Pico was about to walk off. Keith wanted to grab him, but his body seemed to be glued up together whilst his heart remained in pieces. Who knew 8 words? 8 little seeming words like **"as much I love you, you love her."** Punch him in the guts ever so easily? Keith missed his warmth, his smile, his offer, his benefits, his downsides, he missed Pico. But he couldn't just leave someone mid way just for someone as little yet great seeming as his ex. "Pico I-" but before the words could get out Pico was well off walking away. Slowly the taller male walked off away from Keith. Eyes streaming with light tears, his eyes growing weary and puffy.

"Pico..." Keith weakly muttered. His heart felt guilt, _why would I break up with him ugh?! You're so stupid Keith...you hurt him!_ Keith thought, sighing all before he felt his beloved's hand on his shoulder. "Oh..did he leave already?" Cherry asked handing over a vanilla milkshake and fries to Keith. "Uh..he was in a rush I guess heh.." Keith hesitantly said. Cherry displayed a pout, "Aww that sucks, I wanted to get to know him!" she sipped some of her sweet strawberry milkshake. Keith hated how he was lying through his teeth. "Something upsetting you? You look worried...?"

"No no I'm fine." Yet another lie.

As time went on that date ended with smiles, yet one of them stood as a mask to hide the confusion and anxiety lurking inside. Slowly as Keith returned his beloved home, he walked off to his own apartment. Slowly each step. He felt so uneven, yet there was the ground- not even yet as even as could be. From the sidelines sweater weather could be heard being blasted out, whilst pink, blue, and purple lights seemed to radiate around. He shrugged it off regardless of the need he felt to let his music knowledge run through. Each little moment he thought about music he thought about Pico. He thought about the times they'd sing ever so playfully near each other. True love wasn't it?

**Well it was now a true love scrapped.**

-

Keith felt his hands tied against Cherry's. **Soulmates weren't they?** He looked into her brown eyes, slowly the walked along side one another. "I love you!" She said. "I love you t-"-

That was before the blue haired boy turned around immediately only to see his ex. "I love you though." Pico smiled softly, giving welcoming arms, a free hug if one dare say? Keith watched as Cherry gestured to him. He realized how he stood in the middle of grayness. Whilst Pico's side to the left remained darkness Cherry's right remained bright white purity. "Well aren't you gonna choose?" Cherry said. "Aren't you?" Pico muttered, a cigarette displayed in between his fingers. Keith watched side to side confused. "Who do you love Keith?" Pico asked. "I...I love...I.."

"Well you have to choose one of us." Cherry chuckled - somewhat mockingly?

"Choose baby." Pico teased.

"I.." who to choose? Keith stayed tied between the two. Both sides would lead to happiness right..? His head ached from the thought to choose. He stared at his red kicks - "Who to choose?"

"Choose me." Both sweethearts said.

"I..I don't know!" Keith cried in the middle.

That was before Keith bolted up, tears streaming down his face, head pounding, was that really all a nightmare...it felt so- real? He stared around him shakingly breathing. Steadily he managed to calm down, slowest of breaths. The clock flashed ; 3:46 AM.

Usually he'd be up right now texting Pico..but alas it wasn't the same when such perfect love was wasted. Thrown aside like garbage. It wasn't the same nor was ever. He wanted to know what Pico was doing but just the thought of texting him made him want to drop his phone.

Yet what was Pico doing?

Pico was sleepless on the other hand. Thinking about the whole encounter. What he had said vs what he should've actually said. _My dumbass really was about to cry on the spot. God why can't I just forget you Keith? I want to forget him. I need to - but I can't I can't I can't._ Pico hated Keith at this point, but somehow he found it in him to love him. Feelings were truly fatal, contradicting to the fact, feelings were a curse yet blessing. The things he would do to feel Keith clinging onto him right now, yet the things he would do just to not feel the utter pain within his heart.

_"Baby go to bed."_

_"Why aren't you sleeping then?"_

_"Keith I'm trynna make sure you sleep first."_

_"But—"_

_"You're going to sleep now because I said so."_

_"Fine then babe."_

_"I'll give you all the cuddles you want—"_

It hurt to think about the fun he had simply under baby blue blankets talking to the love of his life. Yet that love didn't even last a decade, sadly.That was before he got a notification from his phone, beside his bed charging away. He immediately grabbed his phone wondering what the fuck would be happening at near 4 AM. Slowly peering over only for eyes to be blinded by brightness he saw he got a text ; from Keith? Why on earth would Keith text him at 4 AM?

Keith : hey we haven't talked in a while

Pico couldn't tell if he was reading correctly, after 8 months - he finally got a text from Keith? Hesitantly Pico typed back.

Pico : Hey

Keith : I can't stop thinking about that encounter...

Pico : Oh that shit.

Keith : uh yeah - Pico I just want to say I'm sorry, genuinely.

Pico blinked to make sure his vision wasn't tricking him. Keith yet again was sorry, usually Keith was the type to apologize when necessary but - why was he apologizing? This was nothing of his fault. He wanted to break up so we broke up, he got with some girl? So fucking what. Well, as much as Pico brushed it off as the care wasn't there, the care was lurking inside, guilt mustered with pain. Heartache and break just together, a heart torn into 24.

Pico : Don't be sorry - it's all fine.

Keith : it's not fine. Ik you're still smoking.

Pico : so what about it -?

Keith : you promised you'd stop

Pico : we're not even together anymore.

Keith : that doesn't mean you just smoke again, I still care about you.

Keith felt a sharpening feeling in his chest as he read what Pico had typed. 'We're not even together anymore.'

That hit harder than 3 cars would at a 3 way intersection, his heart screamed 'so what?' whilst his mind screamed 'he has a point.' What a contradiction between the facts and passion. A painful collision hit him.

Pico couldn't help but feel slightly angered by such few words displayed against a blinding screen. What right did Keith hold to tell him to quit smoking? But then again he couldn't help but feel the guilt of cheating away on such a promise, the guilt sunk into wounds and cracks he never thought it ever would.

Pico : well I'm sorry then, it's hard to quit on nicotine.

Keith : Ik but you gotta try.

Pico : why tf should I try when the one thing helping me is now gone?

Keith : I'm sorry, I mean it.

Pico : Sorry I'm getting pissed off.

Keith : I don't want to piss you off Pico..

Pico : then why'd you leave me?

Keith blanked for a second, biting his lip nervously, only to let his expression fall from shock to utter mostly bitter regret. Pico was already broken down into simply sweet tears, staring at his blindingly bright phone screen. He had no regret asking that. Keith had no answer towards bothering to complete the question. The real question was just, why did he leave?

Keith : I just didn't think you and me would last long no more and I didn't want to hurt you mid way.

Pico : I stood here waiting for you , all cause I love you Keith. And that hat you wear says it fucking all.

Keith : Pico I'm sorry I am and I want you back, I'm sure of it.

Pico : You can't love me Keith. You're with her. And as much as I love you so fucking much you dumbass, you love her and you know it. You love her, she loves you. And you're happy together aren't you?

Keith : Ik Ik Ik I messed up but Pico please.

Pico : No. You can't fucking love me Keith. I'd rather watch on the sidelines as you two are happy.

The blue haired boy had no words over what he was even typing at this point — was it just meaningless words, his true emotions? Cause if anything at this point the regret was kicking in terribly, he wanted Pico to hold and kiss him once more, he wanted to feel the special feeling. That warm fuzzy feeling that was home ; but he didn't even know if this was indeed the correct choice. Was it? Regardless of anything — Pico felt like home , Pico was his home of which he seemed to abandon.

_"Don't call me baby anymore, I want to break up and I'm sorry."_

_"Keith its fine, it's all fine."_

_"It's not fine, I could tell just by looking at you it's not-"_

_"It's okay, I don't want you unhappy with me."_

Keith : Pico I'm sorry, please I want you back.

Pico : You can't have me back. I might love you but she loves you more obviously. You don't need me, you want me. But you might as well need her.

Keith : ..I'm sorry I just miss you

Pico : You have to forget about me.

The orange haired boy didn't even understand what he himself was saying. As tears feel from his eyes, slowly dripping away the pain, they stained his cheeks. Constantly rubbing his eyes, only to leave them reddened and sore. I want him, but I can't have him. I need him, but he doesn't need me. Pico didn't want to be with a man he wasn't enough for. It wasn't supposed to be Keith and Pico, it might have just always been Keith and his girlfriend all along. Keith didn't need him. Keith didn't desire him. Keith was something without him, Pico was nothing without Keith. Yet somewhere his heart managed to say that's wrong, without even the slightest of proof but only a heavy weight of pure opinion.

Keith : But it's hard to —

Pico : Keith, I love you too, but as much as I fucking love you- you're loving her. I love you, but you love her. And I love you, but she loves you back. I don't want to argue. But we're nothing but fucking ex's. Now try to sleep.

Softly streaming tears went to uncontrollably paining sobbing in seconds. Both males, under separate covers living - ever so separate lives, both with the same heartache. "Why am I so stupid?" Pico argued with himself, not even realized the words slipped out ever so shakily as they did. "He..can't..love me- it's just too..late." Pico quickly wiped off the tears ; nobody wants to seem weak..and at most against their ex..right? His breath shaky and uneven whilst his skin remained tear stained and eyes sore.

Whilst Keith, curled up into a ball let tears freely stream down his face. He wasn't going to suppress the feeling of utter stupidity he had just committed as the clock beside him flashed 4:18 AM. Softly violent sobs, followed by sweetly abusive self destructive criticism- "Goddamnit Keith you're so fucking stupid!" a punch straight to the knee, hard enough to cause bruising. Keith stared at his phone realizing he was leaving this conversation on read all throughout his sobs.

Keith : Pico, I'm sorry...

And yet came no reply, yet the simply singular sounds of heartache and break throughout the coldness of what should be a time as chaotic as that after midnight yet before early morning.

**"I love it babe!" Keith hugged Pico thankfully, and Keith immediately put it on. "You look cute." Pico blushed. "Hm..why'd you buy it though?" a deafening silence ~ "I want you to wear it forever , even if we break up I want you to keep it beside you. All because I love you Keith."**

**"Babe we won't break up any time soon."**

**"Be more realistic shorty."**

At this point, Keith understood what Pico meant by being realistic, yet often reality is the harshest truth to hit, and for that is how reality remains. Slowly to sob underneath white covers in loneliness — at what a terribly unthought and unthinkable action he had just took was. He didn't know whether to call himself stupid or just sleep already. Slowly as the sun rose Pico and Keith's eyes both fell weak to the overcoming amount of tiredness and tears.

-

Skipped dates, unfinished plans, all of that happened to be the blue haired boy now. Curled up in bed, simply - broken, well not broken, yet dejected if one might say. Love was just an impossible to understand subject. It was so easy to hold on to, so easy to let go, yet so hard to get over. Why must it be like that? You love someone too much and soon enough they let go. They push you back.

**You love someone too late. They push you back. You confess love too early ,you're pushed back. You show too much or two little you're left broken. You show nothing and you either hurt the other or eachother. Yet just the right time, the right pace, the right amounts of a daily dose and - still you could be pushed aside. So easy sounding yet so complicated. Love, could be painful.** And to have your heart tied to someone else's but not have them tied to yours back is crushing. Pure devastation at its utmost finest is it not? Keith realized how Pico felt from such deep thinking. Thoughts he would've never thought. Thoughts he couldn't dare bare.

Pico did everything right, he seemed so unapproachable yet slowly he became known to Keith as the most affectionate man there ever was in his life. From being called shorty and teasing nicknames to getting called 'baby' or sweetheart. How sickeningly sweet was it. Daily messages of pure affection, wholesome kisses and of course gifts Keith would have promised to keep forever.

Slowly across from the sheets Keith stared at his hat. Which lay upside down and with the smallest of a tear. Kind of like the tear in his own heart. He thought about ; Pico. He gave him that hat, Keith promised to cherish it - and so he did, he snatched onto the cap. Holding it closely to his chest letting tears spill down his face softly from memories. The impact a simple memory could have on just your whole mood...what even were emotions? They were mixes of feelings to just one feeling it's self.

He lay down a mess, _I miss him I miss him I miss him._ Were his only thoughts. "I miss you..." he choked a sob, "Pico..ah..I miss you..I need you." The feelings of regret mixed with misery ; a painingly miserable sight to see. _I'm such a idiot_ came the thoughts from one of which Pico thought was the most smartest.

_Why was I so dumb..?_

-

Hands held, two lovers beside eachother. Keith held onto Cherry's hand tighter. He always smiled sadly at her, cause the more he looked at her the more he wished and prayed it were Pico. But of course he wouldn't get Pico. Since as said, he may love him, but he has to love Cherry. That's just how the pain was meant to be... **they were just two people to cross paths but never meet again. That's all they ever were.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading 💕


	2. Happy Ending Ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a happy ending was wanted, I wrote a happy ending. Hope you enjoy.

-

Hands held, two lovers beside eachother. Keith held onto Cherry's hand tighter. He always smiled sadly at her, cause the more he looked at her the more he wished and prayed it were Pico. But of course he wouldn't get Pico. Since as said, he may love him, but he has to love Cherry. ~~That's just how the pain was meant to be...they were just two people to cross paths but never meet again. **That's all they ever were.  
  
**~~ Keith slowly tugged his hand away from the warmth Cherry gave. He didn’t want her warmth, for she wasn’t his home. **Pico was his true warmth, true love.** “Keith is something-“

“Im sorry...” he mumbled. A slight frown formed onto her once softened expression. “Sorry for what babe..?” A lingering silence filled their quiet evening - “I don’t want this anymore, I don’t want us anymore, I just can’t lie anymore to myself.” Keith looked down like a child in guilt. “I...so you want to break up..?” Cherry asked hesitantly. “Yes..I’m sorry but it’s not you, really it’s me. I just don’t think I’m loving the right person, I’m sorry I’m sorry I wasted your time and you’re an amazing girlfriend, just not for me...because my heart still belongs to someone else.” Keith ranted - the brunette shushed him. “It’s okay...” Slight tears burned her eyes.

_”I didn’t mean to hurt you, Cherry I’m sorry -“_

“I appreciate how you’re not going to still cling onto me even after you realized..you’re not into me no more. Thank you for being honest.” She smiled, stepping over and hugging the short male in front of her. Keith hugged back, slowly smiling. “We could break up, I’m not going to force you with me...” she said weakly. “Thank you thank you...could we perhaps..remain friends?” Keith asked quietly. “Of course..” she slowly said. Keith smiled brightly at that, it had been a good week since he genuinely smiled. “Now go get the one you really love.” Cherry said smiling. Keith was already getting a jacket, soon enough to run into his **true** beloved’s arms. The door shut ever so loudly, soon leaving Cherry to slump against her couch. She brushed away small tears forming away, _at least hes happy..._

_~_

Keith ran through the utmost coldness, his fingers feeling numb to where they’d turn as blue as his hair, whilst his breath grew shaky. Still he remembered his ex’s apartment. Regardless of nicotine stained clothes and the smell of cigarettes and vanilla, it was home. **It was the place he felt happy ; free, the place he dare say love more than anywhere on earth.  
  
**

Shaky grasps of air accompanied by occasional stops on smooth streets of memories. Slowly Keith’s hands met his knees at moments, he’d run till he saw Pico ; _he’d run till he was with the man he loved and only loved._ As the wind grew more feisty, Keith didn’t stop till he grew to see tall buildings and streets he knew. Pure nostalgia. The smell of cigarette burns and smoke, fires to be lit for the frigid weather. Slowly he stopped at his feet, only to see someone, arms crossed, back facing him. Near an old abandoned jeweler shop he stood, bright orange locks with mysterious eyes which seemed to care for nothing.

Holding a gun as per usual, green shirt and simple jeans ; who else could it be? Keith couldn’t contain the luck he felt- the absolute happiness, how content. “Pico!” He called. Pico on the other hand felt himself shake at the sudden outburst of his own name. Yet he only knew one male of that voice, he turned around immediately, only to see his blue haired ex. “Keith...?” He mumbled under his own shaky breath. _What was he doing here? At the damn crack of night..?_ Pico thought. The moon shined onto the wreck running around the city. No matter what city, every city was best at night.

Keith ran up to him, step by step till his arms were around the ginger. Pico’s eyes widened before pushing Keith away. “Why are you here right now? You’ll get mugged- Why are you hugging me..?!” Pico’s eyes tried to flash with a lack of care, yet came nothing but utmost worry through his eyes. “You’re freezing too - fucking hell-“

”Pico please listen to me. I don’t care I want you I want you and just you - Pico I’m sorry I broke up with you and-“

”Calm the fuck down, I already said you can’t be with me.” his voice dripped with slight guilt and frustration.

”I broke up with her for you...”

The gunslingers eyes widened, why would he do that? _Why for me...? I love him yet I just can’t, even if I want to-_

“Pico, I don’t want her I don’t want anybody, because no one is my home. **Nobody is what I fucking want. But you are!** And I know that you miss me too. We both broke our promises but I want to mend that...” Pico’s eyes slightly dropped with water, slowly and steadily came a teardrop..

Keith hugged Pico more, he didn’t want him to cry, no more - he didn’t want the same tears let alone different. “Don’t cry..or else I will.” His ex sniffed, wiping the tears on his sleeve. “You fucking idiot... **I love you** , you shortass.” What to feel? Pissed, happy, glad, or sad? An overwhelming amount of emotions filled Pico’s heart. He had never been good with words, yet actions speak louder regardless. He grabbed Keith’s hand, his pale skin tapped onto by the utmost coldest of weather. “I won’t cry, Keith.” He turned to him, a soft smile and blush ringed onto his face. “I missed you..”  
  


”I missed you too..”

So now two lovers this time, a true bond, held hand in hand, Keith squeezing tighter onto Pico’s grip. Smiles forming on each others faces. For they weren’t just two souls who happened to cross paths, only to be strangers, they were lovers. The best and luckiest of lovers. Ex’s not past lovers were not all they were meant to be. **They were meant to be after all.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading 💕


End file.
